


Talking Without Speaking

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ingrid, Seteth, and a slow progression of talks.





	Talking Without Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'in the beginning'

In the beginning, they just talked, often for hours and late into the night when Ingrid brought documents to Garreg Mach. Seteth always listened to her, and slowly he began talking as well. Ingrid listened...

She listened until one night it seemed like she could reply better with her hand over his, warm even in early spring. He had not been expecting it, his words caught-- Instead of words, they sat in silence, hands together, saying everything that needed to be said.

Still, she was needed in Fhirdiad. He was needed there.

But their talks would continue... until one day...


End file.
